<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could fall in love with you by malneiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470905">I could fall in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro'>malneiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boundaries, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, SakuAtsu Week, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Vampire Hunter!Sakusa, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire slowly turns over his left hand, the same hand that Kiyoomi cut. There’s a thin cut on the back of his hand, slowly leaking blood. Kiyoomi gapes at it, looking between their cuts. They’re absolutely identical. The smirk has gotten wider. “What’s that little wives’ tale? ‘Once you meet your soulmate, you will bleed the same as them.’ Except… we both know it’s more than a wives’ tale, don’t we?”<br/>	Kiyoomi stares at him in horror. He can feel the blood from the wound on his throat soaking into his shirt. It’s soaking into the vampire’s shirt in a similar way, but thankfully not getting down onto the beloved carpet. Their wounds are the same. Exactly the same. “That’s… no. No, that’s impossible. No.”</p><p>Sakusa is sent on a job to take out a vampire, only to discover that the vampire, Atsumu, is his soulmate. Soulmate AU where after you meet your soulmate, if they get injured, you get injured. My entry for SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Day 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could fall in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi sighs and pats himself down to make sure he’s got all of his stuff. Knife on his hip, machete on his other hip. Good. He didn’t drop anything when he hauled himself through the window (he’s lost a few good knives like that). Other supplies tucked away safely here and there on his person. These types of jobs weren’t his favorite, a home was a home, but a job was a job, and a vampire was a vampire.</p><p>	He stands up and creeps across from the window, trying not to get distracted by his surroundings. It is a beautiful home, old but not overcrowded and tacky. It’s clearly been furnished with care. Some vampires have the problem of overcrowding—too many relics of a very long life and stuffed into one space. But this vampire doesn’t seem to have this problem. It's a pleasant blend of old and new, an old house with some old furniture and decorations, blended with modern updates. And best of all, it looks clean, but dusty and gross. Kiyoomi wonders what it’s like when the sun is out. </p><p>	He gets his knife and steps lightly through the house. It seems to loom over him, like something alive, watching him. Kiyoomi grimaces and presses on, but finding the vampire turns out to be very simple. There’s only one room in the house with lights on. </p><p>	Kiyoomi takes a steady breath and peeks his head around the corner, into the living room. It’s a cozy room, with a beautifully patterned carpet and a hearth directly across from the archway into the living room, with two armchairs facing it. The vampire is standing in front of the hearth, in a button-up shirt and slacks, hands stuck in his pockets, and his bleach blonde hair loose and messy. It looks soft. He’s got his head leaning to the side, staring lazily into the fire like he’s spaced out.</p><p>	Kiyoomi shifts his weight so he’s in a more solid stance and adjusts his grip on the knife as he moves forward, grateful for the thick rug. It muffles his steps nicely. The whole way, he curses how large the living room is (even though it’s an average size, maybe even smaller), because every step seems too loud. He worries that the vampire will smell him, but he knows that’s unlikely because of the smoke from the hearth. </p><p>	Kiyoomi’s heart is pounding out of his chest. There’s something about these types of jobs that he never gets used to. Thank god he’s not holding a glass or something. That gets messy sometimes. For a second, he lets himself just stand behind the vampire and try to steady his nerves.</p><p>	Then he sweeps the vampire’s leg out from under him and sends him falling to the floor. His back hits the floor hard, and he lands with an oomph as the air gets knocked out from his lungs. He looks around wildly before his eyes land on Kiyoomi. Then he glares and lunges at Kiyoomi, trying to push him onto his back.</p><p>	They struggle for a bit, but the vampire’s strong, and Kiyoomi knows he’ll win out in the end. So he presses the tip of the knife to the vampire’s throat. The vampire breathes in sharply and freezes just long enough for Kiyoomi to push him onto the ground and pin him down. He puts the vampire’s hands above his head and presses the knife to his throat with the other hand while he braces himself over the vampire. </p><p>	“So….” The vampire sighs. “How do ya plan to proceed from here, hunter?”</p><p>	Kiyoomi shoots him a glare. “Pipe down.”</p><p>	“Oh come now. I have a right to know the manner in which I’m going to be killed,” the vampire drawls, like he’s inquiring about the ingredients in a dish. </p><p>	“You could stand to seem a bit more scared, asshole. And sound a bit less like Mr. Darcy,” he mutters grumpily. “And the plan is to cut your head off and burn the remains.”</p><p>	The vampire huffs. “That’ll ruin my carpets. I knew the woman who made me this. She made me soup. You’re going to ruin her carpet.”</p><p>	“Oh my apologies, your highness,” he says sarcastically, then he frowns again. “Shouldn’t you be fighting or something?”</p><p>	The vampire raises an eyebrow. “And wreck the house? I cleaned it not two days ago. Speaking of which….” He flicks a glance down at the knife at his throat. </p><p>	“Yeah, well tough shit. Any last words?” There’s no way that he’s going to clean the blood up after this. Not a chance. The vampire glares at him. Kiyoomi can’t decide whether to be irritated or impressed. Of all the target’s he’s taken down, this guy is taking it the best. He’s also a little shit, so maybe it cancels out. “Fine, suit yourself. Chin up.” He unbuttons the vampire’s collar with the hand holding the knife and tugs it down. Really, he should have just taken him out with a machete right off the bat but noooo. It’s fine. It’s fine. A slash across the throat, and while the bastard’s incapacitated, he’ll bring out the machete. Not the cleanest kill, but it’ll get the job done. He adjusts his grip on the knife again and presses down on the vampire’s throat, firm but not enough to break the skin. “You sure you don’t have any last words? Any last wishes?”</p><p>	“Clean the carpet when you’re done.” Then the bastard tilts his chin up to give Kiyoomi better access. </p><p>	Kiyoomi scoffs, annoyed now. At least this bastard is making it easy to kill him. “Wish granted.” He presses down and starts to draw across the vampire’s throat. Red beds of blood collect behind the tip of his knife before it gets thicker. He’s never not surprised at how bright red blood is, vampire or not. </p><p>	Then he gasps in pain and claps a hand to his throat, the hand that was supposed to be holding down the vampire’s hands. Doing so, he ends up sitting down on the vampire. His hand comes away bloody. Kiyoomi’s eyes widen as he glances from his hand to the vampire, who seems unbothered. “Wha— no! What the fuck, no— what’s— what did you do?!” He presses the knife to the vampire’s throat, the other one on his still bleeding throat. </p><p>	Even though they’re not being held down anymore, the vampire doesn’t lower his hands. He’s wearing an expression of fake innocence. “Nothing. And don’t worry about the blood. I fed recently.” </p><p>	“Ah, well—” Kiyoomi frowns. He hadn’t been thinking about that. “You know what? I don’t care. You’re going to be dead soon.” He keeps cutting the vampire’s throat, and another slice of pain burns into his throat. He stops cutting and grits his teeth. “Fuck! What the fuck is going on?” The hand on his throat comes away even bloodier, and it’s not helping that his heart is hammering with panic. There’s so much that it’s even dripping down onto the vampire’s face and neck. One drop lands next to his mouth, but he doesn’t make any move to lick it off. </p><p>	“Hm. Odd. But for clarity’s sake, I’m not doing anything. I’m a vampire, not a witch,” the vampire says, still annoying unshaken compared to him. Shouldn’t he be more scared? His throat is bleeding too.</p><p>	Kiyoomi presses his knife into the half-cut bloody wound on the vampire’s throat. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” </p><p>	The vampire glances down at the knife. “A knife on the throat tends to make a man honest.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi scowls at him. “Move and it’s your head.” The vampire hums in acknowledgement, smirking slightly, so Kiyoomi down comfortable on him, giving him suspicious glances, but he doesn’t make any move to push him off. Kiyoomi reluctantly lets go of his throat and clenches his fist. He makes a cut across the back of his hand, and winces at the pain. Then he points the knife at the vampire. “Hand. And don’t try anything funny.”</p><p>	“I won’t.” The vampire slowly turns over his left hand, the same hand that Kiyoomi cut. There’s a thin cut on the back of his hand, slowly leaking blood. Kiyoomi gapes at it, looking between their cuts. They’re absolutely identical. The smirk has gotten wider. “What’s that little wives’ tale? ‘Once you meet your soulmate, you will bleed the same as them.’ Except… we both know it’s more than a wives’ tale, don’t we?”</p><p>	Kiyoomi stares at him in horror. He can feel the blood from the wound on his throat soaking into his shirt. It’s soaking into the vampire’s shirt in a similar way, but thankfully not getting down onto the beloved carpet. Their wounds are the same. Exactly the same. “That’s… no. No, that’s impossible. No.”</p><p>	“Not impossible, no,” the vampire murmurs. “Rare, yes, but impossible? No.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi grimaces. His cuts are aching. He knows the vampire is right, but he doesn’t like it. True soulmates aren’t common, but they’re not nonexistent. Most soulmates are made, but from time to time…. “Fuck you. This isn’t happening.”</p><p>	“Really? Our wounds disagree with ya.” A small, teasing smile makes its way onto the vampire’s face. “Hm. If I ever had a soulmate, I never thought it would be someone trying to kill me. At least it cuts out the muddling around. Sometimes that bit takes up a lot of time.”</p><p>	“No. No way my soulmate is someone who talks like an asshole,” Kiyoomi snaps. His cuts sting like hell, and on top of that, his soulmate is a pretentious asshole. He’s been fantasizing about what his soulmate might be like, if he has one. “This is bullshit.”</p><p>	“Mm,” the vampire hums, then looks up from Kiyoomi’s shirt to meet his gaze and the same mischievous smile. “So, my soulmate. Is this the moment that we kiss?” Then he reaches up to gently stroke the side of Kiyoomi’s face. </p><p>	“Wha—” Kiyoomi flushes a furious red and smacks the vampire’s hands away, then presses a thumb into the cuts on the vampire’s throat. He winces with pain. “I told you to keep your hands down. And don’t touch me,” he hisses furiously.</p><p>	The vampire is still smirking, but lowers his hands back above his head. “Fine, fine. But I fail to see the point. It’s not as if you can kill me without hurting yourself just as much.” </p><p>	For that, Kiyoomi flicks blood at the vampire. In retrospect, not the best move to do with a vampire, but he wasn’t in a thinking mood. But the vampire doesn’t do anything but make a face and twitch, then glare at Kiyoomi. It’s kind of funny. One of the drops lands above his eye. But Kiyoomi ignores him and groans, sitting back down on the vampire. “This is bullshit. This is supposed to be a kill. Now I’ll have to come up with a lie to tell my boss. What a pain. What now?”</p><p>	After a few silent beats, the vampire speaks up. “Well… we could start by patching ourselves up and changing.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi glares at him. He’s got the strong urge to snap at him again, but he knows that it’s counterintuitive. Like it or not, it’s undeniable that this vampire is his soulmate. Fighting it would be useless and petty. So he bites it down. “And then?”</p><p>	The vampire shrugs, giving him that mischievous smile, like something is funny. “I don’t know. Drinks? I’ve got a nice whiskey I’ve been waiting for the right occasion to open.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi narrows his eyes, then smacks him in the shoulder. The vampire makes a noise of indignation. “You knew! You fucking knew, didn’t you, you fucking vampire.”</p><p>	The vampire rolls his eyes. “I’m not psychic, you moron. It’s just… you know. When you live long enough, you get a sense for things. And I don’t know. Could have been wrong, but I wasn’t! You probably didn’t notice during the fight, but….” He shrugs. “You know.” </p><p>	Kiyoomi smacks his shoulder again. “Asshole.”</p><p>	“Anyway. I have a shirt you can borrow, and I need to change out of these clothes. If we don’t clean the blood off soon, the stains will set. First, we’ll clean up these cuts of course. Forgot about that. But before all that.” The vampire pats Kiyoomi’s thigh, and Kiyoomi jumps, glancing down at his hand. It spans almost all of Kiyoomi’s thigh, and that’s saying something. Kiyoomi quickly looks away. “As much as I like having a beautiful man on my lap, you’ve got to get up so we can clean up. Then, drinks. And if you’re hungry, I’ve got some leftover takeout in the fridge.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi’s face burns red again, and he glares. First, he smirks at him, how he’s calling him beautiful and patting him on the thigh. What next? “Beautiful?”</p><p>	The smile comes back. “Oh, definitely.” He pats Kiyoomi’s thigh again. “Now off. My blood’s gonna leak onto the carpet soon.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi huffs, but gets up. “You and your fucking carpet.” He tucks his knife away so he can offer the vampire the hand that’s not bloody.</p><p>	“It’s a damn good carpet.” He takes Kiyoomi’s hand and pulls himself up, glancing behind him to make sure that there’s no blood on the carpet. There isn’t. And Kiyoomi has to admit, it is a damn good carpet. Beautiful and fluffy. The vampire dusts himself off, then looks back to Kiyoomi. “Well, if we’re soulmates, we might as well know each other’s names.” He extends his hand. “Miya Atsumu. Call me Atsumu.”</p><p>	Kiyoomi stares at it for a second, then shakes his hand. It’s the bloody one. Atsumu wrinkles his nose, but doesn’t say anything. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.” </p><p>	“Well, nice to meet you.” Atsumu nods to the door. “Come on then. Let’s get cleaned up. I have some first aid stuff upstairs n’ shit. Then we can break out that special whiskey. Maybe watch a movie? It’s late, might as well stay a while.”</p><p>	“You’re really trying your luck here,” Kiyoomi snaps at him. </p><p>        Atsumu shrugs innocently. “You don’t have to. Just offering.”</p><p>        Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and sighs. “What leftovers do you have?”</p><p>	Atsumu frowns, thinking. “Some curry, a couple samosas, and some rice.”</p><p>	“Hm. That does sound good.” Kiyoomi winces. The cuts are still stinging. “All right, let’s go get cleaned up.”</p><p> </p><p>	The first thing Atsumu does is go upstairs. He comes back with a small stack of clothes— two old fashioned shirts that look like they were handsewn, but in a good way— and a first aid kit. The shirts looked soft, and they tied in the front, at the top. Atsumu handed him one of them. “I’ll patch you up, then you can do me. After, we change and clean the old clothes.” He nods at Kiyoomi to follow him, then leads him to the bathroom. It’s old-looking and ornate, but in an understated and sensible way.</p><p>	Atsumu pats the counter. “Sit here. It’ll make it easier to wash out your cut.”</p><p>	“Okay.” Kiyoomi awkwardly hops up to sit next to the sink, feeling small. “You better wash your hands, asshole. Don’t touch my cuts without washing your hands.”</p><p>	Atsumu laughs, but he does, making sure to be thorough, which unwinds the little knot of irritation in his chest. “Pushy little thing, aren’t ya?”</p><p>	“I’m taller than you,” he snaps back, which makes Atsumu snicker.</p><p>       Atsumu sets the first aid kit, a repurposed tackle box, on the other side of the sink and pops it open. He gets a washcloth out of the box and wets it, then makes a gesture to Kiyoomi. “Bend your head over the sink.” </p><p>        Kiyoomi frowns. “What’ll that do? You need to use alcohol to disinfect it.”</p><p>        Atsumu clicks his tongue. “Maybe so, but that ends up damaging the wound more. Ya need to be gentle,” he drawls, and Kiyoomi notices how warm his voice is. It’s nice to listen to, he begrudgingly admits. “I’ll use soap and water.”</p><p>         Kiyoomi glares at him for a few more seconds, but he knows the vampire has a point. “Fine.” Kiyoomi does so, and Atsumu starts gently washing his cut out with soap and water, alternating with the washcloth. It’s such a quiet moment right out of the chaos of early that Kiyoomi doesn’t know what to do with himself. His fingers are moving so gently, careful not to hurt him. </p><p>         Finally though, Atsumu’s hands come away from his throat and he steps back. He squints at the cut along Kiyoomi’s throat and wipes at it with the washcloth. “There. All clean.” He gets a bandage out of the tackle and neatly dresses Kiyoomi’s cut. His thumb brushes his skin in the process, and Kiyoomi doesn’t know what to think about it. He just tried to cut this stranger’s throat, a stranger who turned out to be his soulmate, and now that stranger is carefully bandaging him up. Normally, he’d be pickier about this, letting a stranger touch him, let alone bandage his cut. But it’s such a strange situation that he’s at a loss. Besides, it’s nice. And he has to admit, the man knows how to apply a bandage. “There. Now your hand.”</p><p>         He takes Kiyoomi’s hand and washes it off in the sink, then dries it with the washcloth and puts a bandage on it, just like with his neck. His hands work like he could have done them with his eyes closed and they do it with such care even though it’s Kiyoomi’s fault they’re cut up in the first place, and Kiyoomi can’t stop watching. They move with such confidence. </p><p>         But then it’s over, and it’s Atsumu’s turn. Kiyoomi hops off the counter and Atsumu takes his place, patiently leaning over the sink. Kiyoomi swallows hard and pushes Atsumu’s shirt out of the way and starts washing the cut out, deciding to use soap and water like Atsumu used. Atsumu hands him a clean washcloth he reaches across the sink to grab. Kiyoomi accepts it and gives Atsumu a nervous smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>         Atsumu nods and hums in response, then lets his eyes slide closed, like he’s enjoying Kiyoomi’s touch. Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, and he freezes for a second, and makes the mistake of noticing just how good-looking he is. It doesn’t help that his shirt is half off of his shoulder. He shakes himself and focuses on cleaning out the cut and the blood off of his skin. There’s a lot of it. Not a concerning amount, but it takes a decent amount of attention with the washcloth. His hands are shaking the whole way, he’s never treated a stranger’s wounds before. </p><p>         Well, maybe not a stranger. He knows his name, and the “stranger” has cleaned up his cut. Strangers don’t clean each other’s wounds. With a huff, Kiyoomi finishes. He manages to bandage both of the cuts relatively neatly. He was nervous, so it’s likely not his best work. He steps away from Atsumu. “All done.”<br/>“Good.” Atsumu hops gracefully off the counter and steps around Kiyoomi to clean everything up. The tackle box/first aid kit gets closed up, with the dirty washcloths on top. “You okay with changing in here?”</p><p>	Kiyoomi frowns slightly, thinking. “I’ll change in here. You change in the other room, then we can clean the clothes.”<br/>        Atsumu looks at him with a smile, then nods. “All right then.” </p><p>        Kiyoomi grabs the shirt Atsumu gave him off the counter. Atsumu nods at him on the way out the door, things gathered in his arms. The door clicks behind him, leaving Kiyoomi alone with the shirt and his bandaged cuts. <br/>        He frowns at the shirt, turning it over in his hands. It’s as soft as it looks, softer even, and clearly well-loved. After a moment, he lifts it to his face and sniffs. It smells nice, like detergent and another unfamiliar smell. Probably Atsumu. It’s not bad, definitely not bad. He’s not sure what to make of it yet.<br/>He strips off his sweatshirt and pulls Atsumu’s shirt over his head, deciding to leave the front open. It doesn’t come down all that far, only a few inches, so it doesn’t really matter. He leaves the bathroom, and after a bit of looking, he finds Atsumu standing in the kitchen in the fresh shirt. His buttons at the top, and he’s done them up. <br/>        Atsumu waves him over to the sink. “Come on. This, then the leftovers and whiskey.”<br/>        “Right. Almost done.” <br/>        Atsumu laughs lightly. “Yep.” He turns towards the sink and pats the spot next to him. “Come.”<br/>        After a bit of hesitation, he does. Atsumu already has warm water running in the sink, and he’s got soap, sponges, and hydrogen peroxide set up where they can both reach it. Without a word, Atsumu starts washing the blood out of his shirt. There’s not a lot, and it hasn’t dried yet, but still. Kiyoomi put it there. He looks at the bandage on Atsumu’s neck. <br/>        “Problem?” Atsumu murmurs teasingly after a few beats without looking up from the sink. <br/>        Kiyoomi jumps and fixes his eyes on the sink. “No. Just… nothing. Nothing.” He starts scrubbing the blood out of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>        After the clothes are washed and set out to dry on Atsumu’s clothesline outside, they settle down into armchairs in front of the hearth. Kiyoomi has the leftovers, and pokes them around, thinking about the odd image of a vampire in an old house ordering takeout. </p><p>        “Are they hot enough?”</p><p>        Kiyoomi blinks and looks up. Atsumu is looking at him through half-lidded eyes. “What?”</p><p>        He gestures to the plate Kiyoomi is holding with his glass of whiskey. “You’re staring at it. Is it hot enough?”</p><p>	“Oh. Yes, it’s fine,” he says, waving his hand. “It’s just….” He makes a vague gesture. “This whole thing is so strange to me.”</p><p>	Atsumu laughs. “Oh, that. It is an odd situation. Not the ideal way to meet your soulmate.” He smiles and takes a drink out of his whiskey glass. </p><p>	“Right. Sorry about trying to kill you by the way,” he mutters to the leftovers. Atsumu arches an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I’m not that sorry. And it’s not as if I knew that you were my soulmate.” Atsumu smirks into his whiskey glass. “But still. Thanks for being so nice.” He stabs at a piece of chicken on his plate and leans back into his chair. </p><p>	“It’s not a problem. Better than trying to kill each other and such, it’d be useless. Might as well be kind to the man I’m meant to spend the rest of my life with. And besides. I’ve been looking for an excuse to open this whiskey.” He taps the side of his glass.</p><p>	“It is good whiskey.” He glances at his glass, and the whiskey inside. Expensive whiskey apparently. He makes a face. “Look, Miya, about this whole thing….”</p><p>	“You can call me whatever you like, I don’t mind,” Atsumu mutters.</p><p>	Kiyoomi sighs in exasperation. “Fine. Look, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi pretends not to notice how Atsumu’s eyes widen and he ducks back into the whiskey glass. “I don’t do… relationships a lot. And we’re like… I know we’re supposed to be soulmates and shit, but we barely know each other. I know that some people find their soulmate and they jump right into things, but I’m not comfortable with that. I don’t know you. And if there’s a problem with that….” He shrugs.</p><p>	Atsumu takes another pull from the whiskey glass and then laughs. Kiyoomi scowls. “You’re straightforward. I like that.” He tips his glass towards Kiyoomi, who stares at him. No one’s ever particularly liked that part of him, they just sort of accepted it. “And it’s no problem. I feel the same way.” He smiles again, and this time it’s a bit warmer. “Like I said. It’s an odd situation. We’re soulmates yes, but that doesn’t mean we’re obligated to be in a relationship. These things take time, you can’t force it. So. For now, let’s just get to know each other. Try to be friendly, or not, whatever. I think that’s a good way to start, no?” He holds out his glass.</p><p>	After a second, Kiyoomi clinks his glass with Atsumu’s, smiling back. “Sure. Sounds good.” Atsumu nods and takes a short pull from the glass. Kiyoomi watches him do it before he takes his own. The alcohol burns his throat. It’s unpleasant, but he feels more at ease. He realizes that he was worried. Yes, this man is his soulmate, but that doesn’t mean he has to be in love with him immediately. They might be platonic soulmates, that’s been known to happen. </p><p>        Though, in his heart of heart’s Kiyoomi knows damn well that they’re not platonic soulmates. He can feel it. But the last coil of tension unwinds in him at the confirmation that the vampire agrees, and will respect those boundaries as Kiyoomi plans to respect his.</p><p>	It’s been a tiring night, so they both end up lapsing into silence and stare at the fire. There’s plenty of time to talk, get to know the man that bleeds the same as him, but for now, the silence is comfortable and the food is good. And Kiyoomi likes the silence. The peace is good after such a tiring night. And the fire crackles on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2! I switched a lot around on this one, but I think it turned out well. At first, Sakusa was the vampire, but I think it's better this way. I'm a sucker for people tending to each other's wound, that shit is tender, and vampires are sick, so I had fun with this one. I also may or may not have been craving Indian food while writing this. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>